Robert Picardo
thumb|Robert Picardo ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Biografie Robert Picardo ist in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania geboren und aufgewachsen. Dort machte er seinen Abschluss an der William Penn Charter School. Er begann sein Studium in Yale als Pre-Medizinstudent, nicht ahnend, dass er eines Tages Ärzte in verschiedenen Produktionen darstellen würde. Während seiner Zeit in Yale erhielt Robert Picardo eine Rolle in Leonard Bersteins Musiktheaterstück „Mass“, was ursprünglich 1972 bei der Eröffnung des Kennedy Centers in Washington, DC aufgeführt wurde. Im Jahr 1974, mit einem BA in Schauspiel, trat der dem Square Theatre Workshop Professional bei. Er arbeitete für ein paar Jahre als Kellner, bis 1976 seine Theaterarbeit florierte. Im Jahr 1977 hatte Robert sein Broadway-Debüt in der Hauptrolle in der Komödie Hit "Gemini". Co-Star Jack Lemmon brachte ihn nach Los Angeles, wo er anschließend seine Karriere im Film und Fernsehen begann. Für seine Arbeit am Theater bekam er einen Drama-Logue Award. Berühmt wurde er durch die Rolle des Holo-Doktors in der Science-Fiction-Reihe Star Trek. Er gehört zur Stammbesatzung in der Serie , hat aber auch einen Gastauftritt im Kinofilm als Medizinisch-Holographisches Notfallprogramm. Nach dem Start von Star Trek: Voyager hatte Picardo auch einen Auftritt in der Serie und zwar in der Episode . Robert Picardo nahm seine Rolle als holographischer Doktor auch für das interaktive Freizeitpark-Programm "Star Trek: Borg Invasion 4D" (Las Vegas, USA) bzw. "Star Trek: Borg Encounter" (Bremen, Deutschland) an. In der Folge spielt er ebenfalls das Diagnoseprogramm Alpha-11 der Jupiter-Station. Er spielt ebenfalls die Rolle von Doktor Lewis Zimmerman – dem Erschaffer der MHN – in mehreren Episoden von Star Trek: Voyager und der oben genannten Episode von DS9. Auszeichnungen und Anerkennung erhielt er auch weiterhin, als er für Film und Fernsehen tätig wurde. Er wurde für einen Emmy Award für seine Rolle als Mr. Cutlip auf der ABC-Serie "The Wonder Years" nominiert. Robert wohnt in Los Angeles mit seiner Frau Linda und zwei Töchtern. Star Trek Darsteller * Lewis Zimmerman (in und in ) * Medizinisch-Holographisches Notfallprogramm (Modell I) von Deep Space 9 (in ) * Der Doktor (in ) * Lewis Zimmerman (Halluzination) (in ) * Diagnoseprogramm Alpha-11 der Jupiter-Station (in ) * [[Der Doktor (Hologramm 2373)|Der Doktor (Rebellion-Alpha-Hologramm)]] (in ) * Medizinisch-Holographisches Ersatz-Notfallprogramm (in ) * [[Der Doktor (Android-Hologramm)|Der Doktor (Android-Hologramm)]] (in ) * [[Der Doktor (Backup-Version)|Der Doktor (Backup-Version)]] (in ) * [[Der Doktor (Historisches Hologramm)|Der Doktor (Historisches Hologramm)]] (in ) * Der Doktor (Silberblut) (in ) * Der Doktor (Illusion) (in ) * Serie-5 taktische Langstrecken-Waffeneinheit in der Holomatrix des Doktors (in ) * Medizinisch-Holographisches Notfallprogramm (Modell I) der [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]] (in ) * Der Doktor (Illusion) (in ) * Der Doktor (Hologramm mit Baskenmütze) (in ) * [[Der Doktor (Hologramm 2376)|Der Doktor (Barclays-Hologramm)]] (in ) * Miniatur-Kopie des Doktors (in ) * [[Der Doktor (Qomar-Hologramm)|Der Doktor (Qomar-Hologramm)]] (in ) * [[Der Doktor (Fake-Hologramm)|Der Doktor (Fake-Hologramm)]] (in ) * [[Der Doktor (Hologramm 2377)|Der Doktor (Sevens-Hologramm)]] (in ) * Photonen-brauchen-Freiheit-Erzähler (Hologramm) (in ) * Erster Medizinischer Offizier der [[USS Voyeur|USS Voyeur]] (in ) * Medizinisch-Holographisches Notfallprogramm (Modell I) #1 (in ) * Medizinisch-Holographisches Notfallprogramm (Modell I) #2 (in ) * Medizinisch-Holographisches Notfallprogramm (Modell I) #3 (in ) * Medizinisch-Holographisches Notfallprogramm (Modell I) #4 (in ) * Medizinisch-Holographisches Notfallprogramm (Modell I) #5 (in ) * Medizinisch-Holographisches Notfallprogramm (Modell I) #6 (in ) * Medizinisch-Holographisches Notfallprogramm (Modell I) #7 (in ) * Medizinisch-Holographisches Notfallprogramm (Modell I) #8 (in ) * Medizinisch-Holographisches Notfallprogramm (Modell I) #9 (in ) * Medizinisch-Holographisches Notfallprogramm (Modell I) #10 (in ) * Mehrere Versionen des Doktors (Hologramme) (in ) * Medizinisch-Holographisches Notfallprogramm (Modell I) der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] (in ) Datei:Der Doktor.jpg|Robert Picardo als Der Doktor,… Datei:MHN Modell I in neuer Uniform.jpg|...als MHN der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E),... Datei:MHN Modell I auf Deep Space 9.jpg|...als MHN auf Deep Space 9,... Datei:Lewis Zimmerman.jpg|…als Lewis Zimmerman,… Datei:Der Doktor (Silberblut).jpg|…als Silberblut-Version des Doktors,… Datei:Diagnoseprogramm Alpha-11.jpg|…als Diagnoseprogramm Alpha-11 der Jupiter-Station,… Datei:MHN der USS Equinox 2375.jpg|…als MHN der USS Equinox,… Datei:Der Doktor Illusion von B'Elanna Torres.jpg|…als Illusion von B'Elanna Torres,… Datei:Hologramm Der Doktor 2376.jpg|…als Barclays Hologramm,… Datei:Der Doktor (Qomar-Hologramm).jpg|…als Hologramm der Qomar,… Datei:Der Doktor (Fake-Hologramm).jpg|…als Gars Hologramm,… Datei:Der Doktor (Hologramm 2377).jpg|…als Sevens Hologramm,… Datei:Medizinisch-Holographisches Ersatz-Notfallprogramm.jpg|…als Medizinisch-Holographisches Ersatz-Notfallprogramm,… Datei:Der Doktor (Android-Hologramm).jpg|…als Android-Hologramm,… Datei:Der Doktor (Backup-Hologramm).jpg|…als Backup-Hologramm,… Datei:Der Doktor (Historisches Hologramm).jpg|…als historisches Hologramm der Kyrianer,… Datei:MHN 2377 1.jpg|…als MHN-Modell I #1,… Datei:MHN 2377 2.jpg|…als MHN-Modell I #2,… Datei:MHN 2377 3.jpg|…als MHN-Modell I #3,… Datei:MHN (2377) 4.jpg|…als MHN-Modell I #4,… Datei:MHN 2377 5.jpg|…als MHN-Modell I #5,… Datei:MHN 2377 6.jpg|…als MHN-Modell I #6,… Datei:MHN 2377 7.jpg|…als MHN-Modell I #7,… Datei:MHN 2377 8.jpg|…als MHN-Modell I #8,… Datei:MHN 2377 9.jpg|…als MHN-Modell I #9,… Datei:MHN 2377 10.jpg|…und als MHN-Modell I #10. Regisseur * VOY: ** ** Autor * VOY: ** (Story, mit John Bruno) Weitere Projekte Filmografie (Auszug) Darsteller TV-Serien: Haupt- und wiederkehrende Nebenrollen * China Beach (1988-1991, als Doktor Dick Richard, u.a. mit Concetta Tomei, Jeff Kober, Clay Wilcox, Megan Gallagher, Ned Vaughn, Elizabeth Lindsey, Tim Ryan, Scott Jaeck, Robert Knepper, Geoff Meed, Lisa Banes, David Youse, Tom Wright, Page Leong, Barbara Babcock, Clancy Brown, James Cromwell, Scott Lawrence, Jack Blessing, Tom Hodges, Marco Rodríguez, Lanei Chapman, Gerrit Graham, Basil Wallace, Steven Anderson, Michael Harris, Tommy Hinkley, April Grace, Reiner Schöne, Scott Lincoln, Richard Lineback, Brian Markinson, Ron Taylor, Vince Grant, Patrick Massett, Jana Marie Hupp, Ben Lemon, Neal McDonough, Lily Mariye, Bruce Beatty, Carlos LaCamara, Aaron Lustig, Doug Warhit und Richard Herd) * Wunderbare Jahre (1988-1991, als Coach Cutlip, u.a. mit Olivia d'Abo, Raye Birk, David Huddleston, Chris Demetral und Aron Eisenberg) * The Lyon's Den (2003, als Detective Nick Traub, u.a. mit Eric Lemler, Spencer Daniels, Gary T. Pike, Jim Beaver, Katy Boyer, Gregory Itzin, John Rubinstein, Steven Culp, Tina Lifford, Harve Presnell, Alicia Coppola, Roxann Dawson, Scott MacDonald, Dakin Matthews, Steven Weber, Rick Worthy, John Harnagel, Clyde Kusatsu, Christopher Curry, Richard Fancy, Gregg Henry und Billy Mayo) * Stargate: Atlantis (2006-2009, als Richard Woolsey, u.a. mit Paul McGillion, Connor Trinneer und Steven R. Schirripa) TV-Serien: Gastauftritte * Imbiß mit Biß (1982/1983/1984. u.a. mit Victor Tayback) * Hardcastle und McCormick (1986, u.a. mit Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh Kelly, Leslie Bevis, Kenneth Mars, Claudette Nevins und Phil Rubenstein) * Chefarzt Dr. Westphall (1987, u.a. mit Norman Lloyd, Ronny Cox, Ed Begley, Jr., Bruce Greenwood, France Nuyen und Michael Pataki) * L.A. Law – Staranwälte, Tricks, Prozesse (1987/1991, u.a. mit Corbin Bernsen, John Hancock, Jefrey Alan Chandler, Gregory Wagrowski, Dore Keller, Wren T. Brown, Larry Hankin, Robert Harper, Earl Boen, Michael Ensign, Bennet Guillory und Aaron Lustig) * CBS Schoolbreak Special (1992, u.a. mit Maureen Flannigan) * Die Dinos (1992/1993, u.a. mit Jason Alexander, Michelan Sisti, John Glover und Michael McKean) * Geschichten aus der Gruft (1993, u.a. mit Kate Vernon, John Kassir und Tony Epper) * Emergency Room - Die Notaufnahme (1995, u.a. mit David Spielberg und Mike Genovese) * Outer Limits – Die unbekannte Dimension (1998, u.a. mit Kevin Conway) * Ally McBeal (1999, u.a. mit Barbara Alyn Woods and Albert Hall) * Seven Days – Das Tor zur Zeit (2001, u.a. mit Alan Scarfe) * Frasier (2001, u.a. mit Kelsey Grammer und Jay Karnes) * Crossing Jordan: Pathologin mit Profil (2002, u.a. mit Miguel Ferrer, Tom McCleister, Andrea Martin und Kavi Raz) * Stargate – Kommando SG-1 (2004/2005/2006/2007, u.a. mit Saul Rubinek, Ronny Cox, Tony Amendola und Eric Steinberg) * 4400 – Die Rückkehrer (2005, u.a. mit Noa Tishby und William O. Campbell) * O.C., California (2006, u.a. mit Melinda Clarke und Michael Nouri) * The Closer (2007, u.a. mit Raymond Cruz, Gina Ravarra, Lawrence Monoson und James Avery) * CSI: NY (2007, u.a. mit Robert Joy und Paul Scott) * Chuck (2009, u.a. mit Bonita Friedericy) * My Superhero Family (2011, u.a. mit Jimmy Bennett, Autumn Reeser und Stephen Collins) * NTSF:SD:SUV (2011, u.a. mit Kate Mulgrew) * Femme Fatales (2012, u.a. mit Philip Boyd) * Bones – Die Knochenjägerin (2014, Stunts: u.a. Angela Meryl) * Aquarius (2015. Stunts: u.a. Angela Meryl) TV-Filme * Golden Gate (1981, u.a. mit Jean Simmons, Richard Kiley, Mary Crosby, Jason Evers, Don Keefer und Warren Munson) * Paul Reiser Out on a Whim (1987, u.a. mit Terri Garr, Charlie Brill, John Glover, Kelsey Grammer und Michael J. Pollard) * Chaos Kings (1994, u.a. Stephen Davies, Brian Tochi, James Cromwell und Bernie Casey) * Reißende Strömung – Rafting-Trips ins Verderben (1994, u.a. mit Fionnula Flanagan, Ken Jenkins, Dakin Matthews, Don McManus, Dan Kern, Jacqueline Kim, Brian Markinson, Brett Porter, Gina Ravarra, Jack Shearer und Ken Thorley) * Aliens, Akkordeons und jede Menge Ärger (1995, u.a. mit William O. Campbell, Wendy Schaal, Bill Cobbs, Leslie Bevis, Paul Dooley und Carel Struycken) Filme * Das Tier (1981, u.a. mit Noble Willingham, Kenneth Tobey und Dick Miller) * Get Crazy (1983, u.a. mit Malcolm McDowell, Ed Begley, Jr., Dick Miller und Clint Howard) * Mach's nochmal, Dad (1986, u.a. mit Sally Kellerman, Terry Farrell, Adrienne Barbeau, James Ingersoll, Michael McGrady und Phil Rubenstein) * Jack the Ripper – Die Rückkehr (1988, u.a. mit Rod Loomis und Danitza Kingsley) * Dead Heat (1988, u.a. mit Joe Piscopo, Keye Luke, Chip Heller und Beth Toussaint) * Meine teuflischen Nachbarn (1989, u.a. mit Wendy Schaal, Henry Gibson und Dick Miller) * Total Recall – Die totale Erinnerung (1990, u.a. mit Ronny Cox, Mel Johnson, Jr., Michael Champion, Roy Brocksmith, Lycia Naff, Robert Costanzo, Marc Alaimo, Erik Cord, Frank Kopyc, Milt Tarver, Kamala Lopez-Dawson und Allan Graf) * Hail, Cesar! (2016, u.a. mit Patrick Fischler, Dennis Cockrum, Clancy Brown und Bill Blair) Externe Links * RobertPicardo.com - Offizielle Webseite * * en:Robert Picardo es:Robert Picardo fr:Robert Picardo it:Robert Picardo nl:Robert Picardo pl:Robert Picardo Picardo, Robert Picardo, Robert